comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-03 - Crossing Paths With The Other Hawk
The visit to St. Roch University was going well. That is, until Kendra and Shiera crossed paths. Something familiar in the back of Kendra's head tugged at her memories, but it wasn't until Shiera got her name and reacted the way she did that a small thing began to click. She recognized the name, further recognized the Nth Metal ring Shiera wore, and that was the last thing before they both split in different directions. Instead of sticking around into the next day like she'd planned, Kendra packed quickly and went straight to the airport. She'd change a flight to an earlier one, cancel one and go somewhere else, whatever. It was worth the extra money to get out of St. Roch before anything else happened. Besides, Speed could afford it and he'd probably understand. "Never should've come to this damn city," she's telling herself as she moves through the terminal after going through the checkpoint. Carter had been out of the city on business. He'd help with Supergirl and probably would be flying back as Hawkman but he needed to check in with Shiera and the museum. So dressed in a dark business suit he walks through the terminal carrying a carry on bag. He doesn't seem to be paying attention as he walks moving to stop at one of those over priced coffee shops. Kendra's packed light, or rather her carry-ons are minimal with a suitcase already checked up at the front counter. As fate would have it, her gate is next to the one Carter's just come out of so she's on her way down that side of the terminal. With the gate in sight a couple hundred feet away she begins to relax. There's still a few hours to go before it's set to board - late flight, a result of just taking the next available one back east - so there's some time to kill. No way anything will interrupt leaving now. Carter was in line for the Batista and moves to make it to the front of the line. "I would like a Vinti capaccino." Then he looks over at the snacks, "And a couple scones. Shiera enjoys those." He says as he reaches into his pocket and starts to pull out the cash to pay for it. He wasn't in a hurry cause he knew his luggage hadn't been unloaded yet. He frowns, "Oh my cell phone." He gets out his cell phone and turns it on. Ooh, coffee. Kendra veers toward it to take up a place in line, then she freezes. It's him. Someone else that's strong in her memories, dreams, whatever they are. "No..Carter.." she whispers under her breath, green eyes having gone wide in surprise. How is he right there? Why? She reaches to pull up the top of the hoodie she wears as if to conceal some of her appearance, but he might get that feeling he's being stared at. Carter with his snacks and his coffee in hand turns to go out of the line coming face to face with Kendra. He isn't paying attention, "Excuse..." That's when he looks her in the face and his jaw drops open. The man of action stopped dead in his tracks. Eye contact is made and there's a combination of shock and actual fear in Kendra's expression, shaking her head. "Stay away from me," she says at first, a hand extending to push at the closest part to her, a shoulder. Not hard, but just enough for some space as she backpedals, nearly dropping her carry-on. Eyes dart side to side, looking for a way out. To bystanders, this probably looks like something different than it is. Carter's brain stops trying to process all this, "Kendra?" He doesn't move, he just blinks this can't be right. He wasn't trying to invade her space. This isn't right and it just isn't suppose to work like this. The fact she's pushing him away seems to make right things even more confusing as a shade or a trap would trying to enthrall him. "That is really you?" Imagine what Shiera thought. She left before she could find out if it was Kendra or a fake of some kind. Initially there are no more words, just the look of a caged...bird...trying to find an escape. Hard not to see her as who she'd been, but she's different somehow. The eyes, for one. Some people are beginning to stare. The last thing anyone needs is an incident in a secure section of the airport. "Yes," she answers, voice low, defensive to match her body language. Carter looks at her eyes studying her. She was Kendra but not the Kendra he knew. Chay-Ara was not in there. Which made sense. He blinks a few time and worry spreads across his face. He's somehow spread his curse to the woman. He just blinks at her, "I'm not sure how." He's made no move to harm her and he is not in her personal space. Kendra's hands go up, fingers rubbing her temples as she closes her eyes. Just another dream, another vision. When she opens them again he'll be...still there. The recognition that she's changed is also seen by her, realizing he's not quite the same as he once was to her with that particular connection severed. All the same, it's hard to keep those fractured events of the past year or so from creeping back in, threatening to shatter the walls in a flood of information. "I shouldn't have come back here," she blurts, taking further steps away while continuing to face him. Carter shakes his head, "This is much your city as it is mine." He says holding up a hand. "Look I don't know what's going on here or how this came to be Kendra. But If I can help, I will." She was family, she was a friend, and she is his ex. He's going to have a headache and Sheira is going to be pissy but she may not be. He'd also felt a bit of shame that really didn't expect. "You should be at peace. That's what Occult told me." If he wants to keep this conversation up, he'll have to follow. Kendra still moves away, if for no other reason than to get to a quieter spot away from too many prying eyes and ears. Seems creating a scene is something she'd like to avoid and he didn't just go right in on her about this and that. "It's not my city," she says. "It's not, even if I just knew where places were when I got in yesterday. I don't belong here. I was coming to check out the university but I don't belong here." Maybe a clue. At the last, "What are you talking about?" Carter moves with her following. He's not sure why, "What do you remember?" He asks of her. He says moving to catch up now. His voice low. He didn't know what to say or what to do until Kendra lets onto what she knows. "But you remember me so that means you remember enough. You know who I am?" "You're Carter," Kendra answers that part first, the top of the hoodie back down around her shoulders by now. No sense trying to hide any more. "And I don't know. Dreams here and there. Stuff like that. I've been back with Speed, training, taking classes." In other words, she's been away from the costumed side. "I went to the university here and she was there." Carter walks with her, "So you know who else I am and my history." He frowns, "Shiera reborn. You, she, both of you died. I turned to Dr. Occult, thought I'd found a way to restart the cycle or end it for good. It brought Shiera back. I thought it was to reunite mine and her souls. Dr. Occult said your soul was a peace and hadn't came back." He looks quite shameful at all this. Kendra's answer to knowing about him and his history - and Shiera's - is a shrug. "Some things, here and there. It's.." She doesn't look at him but she gestures to her head. "..in there, somewhere. I think." A frown sets in and stays there as he tells her about them dying and bringing Dr. Occult in. "Well, whatever he told you, I'm here," she adds bluntly, teeth clenching. "Obviously something went wrong." Or, perhaps, right. Carter actually looked shamed, "I've wronged you. It was never my intent." He sighs, "Your eye colors have changed. I assume you are Kendra through and through. I am deeply sorry. I am but you do have chance for a life again, Kendra. I can understand you wanting us as far away from us as possible. But what can I and Sheira do to help? It's the least we owe you and it will never make things right." Some how someone else was caught in the curse. "Will you stop that?" Kendra rounds on him and there's a hint of the fire he might remember, whether it was Shiera's or her own. "I don't need apologies from you or anyone else. Whatever happened, however it happened, I don't know." Seems she has no recollection of being killed in St. Roch, at least. "And I never said I want you as far away from me as possible." Contrary to the 'Stay away' comment earlier. That was her being confused. "I don't know, though. I don't know what I'm doing here." Fingers go up to rub at her temples again. Others, seeing there's no fight, move back on to their own business. Carter lips do turn up into a smile at the fire. " Well perhaps you came here to return to your old life." He shrugs his shoulders, "There was more to your life here than being a hero. You were working on a college degree. That and you were establishing friends. Perhaps you had a desire to return to your old life. How is Speed?" Kendra's brows knit together at the talk of what she was doing here, especially the college part. "I signed up at a community college," she explains. "Film stuff, and history and..Egypt." A hint of understanding about why that may have been shows up. "Oh damn.." That can't be just a coincidence. "I was checking out places to transfer to, in Metropolis, then Star City and now here, and that's when I saw Shiera coming out of a class." As for Speed she murmurs a quick, "He's good." Carter nods at the mention of Egypt. "You looking at being an art major again?" He says and though he nods, "She's looking at getting a degree." He says a bit quiet, "So where are you flying off too?" Kendra has another shrug for him as far as college goes. "It's the film stuff, yeah." Now she's getting a little more guarded again, just to be safe. "I was going back home. Got a late flight at the last second." St. Roch doesn't feel like home right now and it seems she was in a hurry to leave. "Stuck waiting a few hours. I would've just flown the other..way..." Here she takes on a distant expression, biting her lip. Another memory. Carter nods, "I would say I understand but I don't think anyone can understand but you and Shiera. Though I have an inkling." Then his phone beeps catching up with his voice mail. "Wait a moment." He pulls out his phone looking at it. "voice message." he says for a moment, "Do what you need Kendra." He then lifts the phone to his ear. Kendra nods before she paces slowly back and forth as the phone alerts Carter to messages he needs to check, giving her a chance to think. "I'm going to get on that plane. I need a few days to myself," she says, whether he's hearing it or not. carter listens to the message. Then he turns to look at Kendra. "Probably for the best." He studies Kendra for a moment, "If you need help don't be afraid to ask on figure out something or with something. Take care of Speed and yourself Kendra." Carter frowns, "Just remember your family and your a friend. You don't have to be out on your own and a stranger as far as I'm concerned." Of course, there are still a couple hours or so before it even boards, so Kendra's going to have some time to think long and hard about things before, during and after the flight. "Yeah..about that, we'll see." She hasn't made any overtures about getting some of the gear back, not yet. "You know how I am, more or less." Yet, neither of the Halls have really known /Kendra/ up to now. "I'll tell Speed you said hi," she adds with a hint of a smile before a wave of the hand follows and she finishes with, "See you around, maybe."